Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a transflective type liquid crystal panel, and in particular to a transflective type liquid crystal panel capable of reducing driving complexity.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional liquid crystal panels include: the transmissive type, reflective type, and transflective type. A transmissive type liquid crystal panel has good display qualities but is not suited for being used in a high ambient light environment. The reflective type liquid crystal panel is able to reflect the ambient light to display images so the backlight unit is unnecessary, which reduces power consumption. However, the reflective type liquid crystal panel cannot be used in a dark environment. Moreover, the reflective type liquid crystal panel is generally used to display low quality images because of insufficiency of brightness and color saturation. The transflective type liquid crystal panel combines the advantages of both the transmissive type and the reflective type, which drives transmissive sub-pixels and reflective sub-pixels to meet several kinds of display requirements.
However, the existing transflective type liquid crystal panel has the problem of having a complicated driving scheme. FIG. 1 shows a structure of a sub-pixel array of a conventional transflective type liquid crystal panel. T is representative of a transmissive sub-pixel. R is representative of a reflective sub-pixel. Col[n], Col[n+1], Col[n+2], Col[n+3], Col[n+4], and Col[n+5] are representative of data lines in the column direction. Row[m], Row[m+1], Row[m+2], Row[m+3], Row[m+4], and Row[m+5] are representative of gate lines in the row direction. It can be seen from FIG. 1 that the transmissive sub-pixel T and the reflective sub-pixel R are arranged alternately in the row direction and in the column direction. The transmissive sub-pixel T and the reflective sub-pixel R are driven in sequence.
However, if a driving IC supplies voltage to the sub-pixel T and the reflective sub-pixel R according to the same gamma curve (gray level to brightness curve), the voltage-brightness curves of the sub-pixel T and the reflective sub-pixel R do not match, causing the display quality to be poor, and causing flickering or image retention due to the different charge residual phenomenon occurring on the sub-pixel T and the reflective sub-pixel R. On the other hand, if the driving IC supplies voltage to the sub-pixel T and the reflective sub-pixel R according to the respective gamma curves, as for one data line, every time one row is scanned, the data line has to switch supplying voltages corresponding to one gamma curve to supplying voltages corresponding to the other gamma curve to drive a sub-pixel T or a reflective sub-pixel R; as for all data lines, every time one row is scanned, the source driver has to supply voltage corresponding to the transmissive gamma curve and voltage corresponding to the reflective gamma curve at the same time to all of the data lines. Therefore, the conventional transflective type liquid crystal panel needs complicated data processing, so the driving IC needs a high computing ability and the power consumption on the driving IC is high.
In view of the above problem, the purpose of the disclosure is to provide a transflective type liquid crystal panel with a new layout capable of reducing driving complexity, improving driving efficiency, and attempting to reduce power consumption.